Secret
by coffejunkie02
Summary: 14 years later theres a secret Rory keeps from Jess.
1. Chapter 1

My mom wont tell me who my reall father is. SHe says that he'll just break my heart like he always did to her. Honestly i was a mistake, my mom never told my dad that she was pregneat so... 9 months 4 days and 2 hours of pain. I Lorelia Gilmore "Libby"  
as all my friends call me came into the world. I love my mom, and my grandma and grandpa, but sometimes i feel like theres this emptyness inside of me. That i cant hide any longer.

"Luke's Diner, how can i help you?" Luke asked

"Uncle Luke... Its Me Jess..."

"Jess.. what the hell do you want?" Luke asked quietly

"I..I dont have any where to stay." Jess asked

"Jess... you cant just keep coming back here, you need to get a steady job!"

"I Know Luke... but i dont know, something tells me i need to be in Stars Hollow."

Luke was taken aback from this. Jess never admited he liked The Hollow, infact. He always complained about it. Yea, this was very strange of Jess to ask.

"All right, but you have to stay clear of her Jess. Shes doing good, and uhh. Theres something that you might want to know." Luke hesitated

"What Luke?" Jess asked

"Rory...she umm she has a daughter. Thirteen, Libby." With that Luke hung up

Jess stared athis phone the dial tone sounding... 'Wait.. last time i saw her was...'

"Oh shit." Jess said under his breath

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Libby, please come down right now. I have something important to tell you." Rory called up the steps

"Yea, mom what is it?" Libby called

"Im going to work today, i was called in so your going to have to go to Luke's or something.  
ok?"

"All right mom, i will. Kbye!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess stepped off of the Bus. Why did this seem all to familier? He walked towards the Diner,  
getting looks by the towns people. This was going to be a long day...

As he got closer he say a girl, sitting at the counter with jet black hair. Hunched over what seemed like homework, sipping some coffee. Old habits never die.

"Hey Luke" Jess stated as he entered

"Jess, go put you things upstairs. I need you help down here ok?" Luke asked

Jess nodded in agreement.

Libby's POV

There was something in that man, something she reconized, but coudnlt place it. His walk, hair, it was like looking at some one she knew. But the question was how did Luke know him? and why was he going to the upstair apartment?

"Hey Luke...? Who was that?" Libby questioned

Luke turned around and said

"Well, its uh... Jess." he stated simply

"Jess..." the name sounded wierd on my tounge

I snuck a glace at Luke as he turned, and i bolted up the steps.

I opened the door, quietly as not to disturb him.

"Who are you?" I asked

He jumped slightly and turned around

"uhh im Jess.. Jess Mariano."

"Oh. You know this place is usually where i go to read. THis or the Bridge, but you probabaly dont know what im talking about. Because you just got here and you dont really know this place and it kinda gets a little boring here, so i read alot." oh my god, did i just ramble?

"Sorry." i muttered

Jess smirked and said

"So who are you?"

"oh, sorry. im Libby Gilmore." i streched out my hand

He took it firmly and shook it

"Nice to meet you Libby." he turned around and begun un packing his things.

"Are those yours?" He gave her a questioning look.

"The books i mean, ive read all of them twice atleast. They looked unread for awhile so i just kinda picked em up. You dont mind do u?" i asked timidly

"Well, its not like i could read them in New York." He smirked at kept on going

"oh.. well nice to meet you Jess."

I ran down the steps as fast as humanly possible. That man, i know who he is.. That man up there.  
That was my father.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Felt like a good stopping point to me lol 


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own any thing cepy Libby

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next day Libby entered the diner and prayed to god Jess wouldnt be there.

"Hey Libby!" Luke yelled out from the kithen.

"Oh.. hey Luke."

"Jess! im heading out, so just dont burn the place down ok?"

"okey dokey." Jess did a fake salute.

The radio was on and a familar song came out. Suffergate City By David Bowie, one of her favorite songs.

She unconsiously bobbed her head to the music, not noticing Jess doing the same.

"Ohhh Wham Bam thank you mam!" they both mouthed the words and looked at each other. The song forgoten Jess went back to cleaning the counter. Libby going back to her Algebra homework.

"Ugh, stuipid slopes! Im serious who uses this crap, exactly my point no one." she said to no one in paticular

"You understand it? I never got Alegebra till I was a freshmen" Jess was truley amazed.. His daughter was SMART. he felt like telling her the truth, about him. IT wasnt his place to..

"Yea, its easy you just have to pay attention.. not that i do." she muttered under her breath

Jess just smirked at her comment.

"Jess.. who are you really?" Libby asked curiously

"Do you really wanna know?" Jess asked quietly

"More than anything i ever have." she replied

"well im uhh..." Then the door rapidly opened and Lorelai came in.

"Oh my god Jess! i need coffe RIGHT now or im going to go crazY!"

"I think your too late." Jess muttered under his breath and grabbed her a cup of coffe

"Hey, Lib. Wucha doin.?" lorelia as she gullped down her black luquid

"Homework." she answered

"ohhh... hm its awfully quiet you two. WHo died jeez" Lorelai set the money on the table and exited the diner.

"Libby... im your... im your dad." Jess stamered

"I thought so.. the first day you were here i knew something that everyone didnt." Libby asnwered

"Whats that?"

"That were so similar its scary, have u seen my hair! Its jet black" she replied have mad

"All these years, she LIED. She said you lived far away, and you didnt want to see me. That it would just RUIN things." Libby gathered her things and left the diner in full tears.

"Libby wait!" Jess yelled.

She didnt say anything, racing down the steps she went to the only place that she loved.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

ok stopping point next chapter will be longer promise 


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own anything except my gilmore girls DVD's and Libby of course

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Libby ran as far as possible from the diner, little did she know that Jess was hot on her heals.

I ran towards the bridge, as fast as i could. She LIED to me, her own daughter ive been lied to for 13 years. He never even KNEW!

I made it to the bridge and sat own burring my head into my hands. I heard foot steps creaking.

"Libby, im... im sorry. If i would of known, i would of been back here in a flash. had i known you existed. I promise Libby, everythings going to be ok." Jess sat next to her and pulled her into a fatherly hug

I cried onto Jess shoulder, practicly soaking it. At least HE didnt lie to me, poor guy didnt know he fathered a kid.

"Jess... what do i call you?" i asked curiously

"Oh.. um i dont know... dad if u want.." He said still hugging me tightly

"ok.. Dad." I smiled and hugged him for what seemed like for ever

"Libby... I think should tell your mom that you know about me." Jess hesitated

"I dunno, im still mad at her for lieng to me. But we do need to." i smiled at him and stood up

"Come on, we gotta face her now or later." We walked towords my house.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Mom! Were home!" i yelled

"We...?" Rory asked confused

"Jess... Libby? Whats going on?" She asked puzzled

"Mom, dont act dumb. i know everything. How you didnt tell him i existed, how you LIED to me for 13 years. Telling me he wouldnt care." My tears were falling freely now.

"Oh Lib..." Rory felt bad. Her only daughter was in tears because of her

She tried to hug her, but Libby just turned away. Hugging Jess instead.

Jess's POV

I dont know what to do! How do i comfort her? Poor Rory, turned down by her own daughter.  
I held Libby Close to me, like she would disapeared if i didnt. She was crying harder than she was at the Bridge.

"Lib, its ok... She was protecting you." I contered

SHe just cried harder now, holding onto me tighter than ever.

I mouthed the words to rory

'What do i do?'

she mouthed back

'comfort her. hug her'

I did as i was told and held her tightly as her tears seemed to stop.

"Thanks" she smiled a wattery smile.

"Mom, a part of me understands why you didnt tell him. But you lied to me, you said he wouldnt want to see me or take care of me."

"Rory... Why would you think that? Im diffrent now, i have been for awhile." i replied

"Jess, you ran from me so many times! How was i supposed to count on you."

I was quiet, nothing to say. Sort of speechless actually. It was true, i did run everytime i loved her i ran. Now we have a DAUGHTER to think about. I cant just leave this time im going to stay.

"Rory, im staying. Even if it takes living in Stars Hallow."

I could feel Libby hug me tighter, this was the best choice. I just hope that this time.. I dont screw it up.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Short i know but the next chap. shall b longer 


	4. Chapter 4

ok sorry for no update but here this chap will be long.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The rain seemed to come down in a steadt sheet. I sat in the diner, obviously trying to study for my science test.

"Jess, can you come over here real quick?" i asked biting my lip.

He walked over and stood next to me.

"Yea Lib, whats up?" He questioned.

"I just... i dont really understand these equations." I said shyly

Jess glanced at Libby, and smiled slightly.

"Here, you just divide the motion by the distance, and you should get the answer." He said

"Thanks, to me for ever to do this." i sighed.

"OK, study break time." I said and grabbed a doughnut from the counter.

"So, Libby what kind of music do you like?" He asked

I furrowed my brow and replied

"Um.. i dunno, lots of stuff. Old mostly. Violent Femmes, Ramones, The Clash is my favorite by far though."

"Woah, mine too. Whats your favorite song by them?"

"Psh, The Guns OF Brixton. Total classic, besides to many people like London Calling. Its like their main stream song." I replied

"Huh." He replied.

"You know, i can be a woman of very few words." I smiled and shoved him

"You don't say?" He questioned and smirked

Just then Rory walked in.

"Jess, I need to talk to you. Now" she was out of breath

"Ok..? Lets go upstairs." He said

"Lib, i'll be back in a minute kay."

I nodded and looked at my mom. Something wasnt right.

UPSTAIRS

"So ive been thinking, Jess. I...uh...i think i might still...love you." She bit her lower lip and sighed.

Jess didnt need any thing more. He grabbed Rory, and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Oh Ror, ive loved you since the day i met you." She kissed me again, smiling agaisnt his mouth.

"What now? I mean do we date, we have a daughter to think about." Rory said

"If you want to commit to me Jess, you cant just leave again. Libby and I need you." Rory almost pleadingly said.

"I know, you can count on me this time Ror. I'll live here, and be here for you and Libby. And I'll never leave. Never." he whispered at the end.

Jess hugged Rory tightly, and didnt let go for awhile.

"SO what do we tell Libby?" Rory asked

"That we want to try it again. That no matter what happens we love her." Jess replied

They walked downstairs hand in hand. Libby gave them a wierd look as they passed.

"Gross, you guys are sickining me. Jeez" She mumbled.

"Lib, we gotta talk to you about something really important." Rory stated

"Alright..." She replied

They all sat down at a random table in the Diner.

"Your dad and I. We wanna start over Libby, we both care very much for you."

"what are you saying?" Libby raised an eye brow.

"We, wanna date again." Jess said

Libby smiled and hugged both her parents. Jess kissed the top of her head, she was so happy. What she had wanted her whole life. Was right here, embracing her.

Just then a drunk Logan walked in, making it all crash down.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

cliff hanger! i promise next chapter it will be long. and i'll update asap.

-gen 


	5. Chapter 5

ok, i swear to you all. that this chapter will be the longest yet. 

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Logan looked confused and slighty. No really drunk.

"Rory." He slurred with a smile.

"Logan, obviously your drunk. So, do us all a favor and leave now." Rory said calmly.

"But, i lovee you! You dont like Jack, you and Libby can count on me." He hicupped then laughed a bit.

"NO Logan, you screwed up my life enough. SO i think you should go. Now!" Rory was losing her patention.

"Aw, come on Ace. We can go to Paris or Carribean. Just you me and Libby." He stumbled towards Rory and tried to grab her.

Jess finally had enough and stood up.

"Listen 'Logan', Rory said get out." He said

"Ohh! Writer Boy, come on give me your best hit." He slurred.

Jess simply nodded and threw a fist into Logan's direction. Hitting him square in the nose.

"There had enough Blond Dick?" Jess questioned

Logan lay there and slightly moved getting up slowly.

"Fine, but this is your last chance Rory. Im not ever gonna come back. You'll just end up crawling back to me. You worthless whore." He spat out the last word. Logan left, heading toward the bus stop.

Tears were forming in Rory's eyes, not holding out anymore. She burst into tears, running up the steps of the Diner.

"Oh Boy." Jess sighed. He ran a hand nervously threw his hair.

"Im gonna go get her alright?" Jess questioned

Libby nodded tears in her own eyes. Trying to not let Jess see them.

He nodded and ran up the steps towards the sobbing noises. He quietly opned the door, to reveal Rory on the floor slumped agaisnt the bed crying uncontrolably.

The anger rose in him. Stuipid Logan, has to go and ruin EVERYTHING. He walked up to her cautishly. (sorry forgot how to spell it lol)

"Ror, you know hes not right. Dont let that ass hole get to you. He knows your better than him." He sat next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Hes... sob right Jess. i am..a sob whore." She cried even harder now.

"No, hes wrong. Your perfect Rory, you could NEVER be a whore." He kissed her on the head and pulled her closer to him. Stroking her hair, telling her it would be ok.

Libby walked in and saw her mom and dad in a warm embrace. Tears were still in her eyes, remebering that one night with logan and her mom.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I know you were cheating on me Rory!" Logan spat out her name with discust._

_"No! i wasnt please believe me!" she cried out. Logan slapped her face hard._

_Libby couldnt take it she ran into the room._

_"Don't hit her! Get away from her Logan!" Libby screamed out._

_"Shut up brat!" he slapped her as well causing her to fall to the ground._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She fell to the ground sobbing at the memory. Logan had been nice at one point, but acused Rory of cheating on him. They finally moved out and lived in Stars Hollow.

Jess looked over Rory's head, and sighed. Libby was as well, on the verge of a major break down. He whispered something in Rory's ear and she nodded. He let go gently. Walking towards Libby.

"Lib, its ok. Shh." He hugged her and she cried harder now. She told him about everthing, Logan beating them. Acusations being thrown between Rory and Logan. The time she woke up and Rory was uncoinces.

All the while Jess held her close to him. His baby was beaten, his daughter he just met. Even though he didnt know her for barely a week. He loved Libby, more than than anyone. She cried hard every time she mentioned Logan's name. He smoothed out her hair, telling her that Logan deserved to rot in hell. She calmed down after awhile. Eyes, red a puffy.

"Thanks. Im sorry i broke down." she sighed.

"Its ok kid, you know i love you. Dont worry, Logan wont step near you or Rory. Im here now and i always will be." He smiled down at her.

She simply nodded and saying something along the lines of. I knew you would come back.

"Can we go home now?" Rory asked from the corner.

Jess replied. "Always."

He helped Libby and Rory up. Pulling Rory to him, and kissing her softly. It would be ok, he always is.

RORYS APARTMENT

Libby and Rory insisted on watching Willy Wonka, Jess didnt really mind. Just being with Rory and Libby was fine with him.

They had nearly eaten the whole candy aisle. Jess and Rory on the couch in a comfortable position. Libby on the floor asleep, snoring slightly.

Jess smiled down at his daughter and Rory.

"Ror? I cant believe shes ours." He said

"The day she was born i remeber it. SHe was so perfect. She looks just like you Jess. A little peice of you and me." He kissed her. and she smiled.

"Tomorrow, we can go look for houses. If you want, i mean it just makes sense. If its ok?" he asked shyly.

"Sounds good. Though we should get to sleep. I'll just wake her up..." Rory said

"No, i got it. She cant be that heavy." Jess replied picking up Libby in his arms.

He left Rory on the couch and headed towards her room. Setting her under the covers, he smiled. She was perfect, Rory was right about that. Libby smiled in her sleep and rolled over. Jess bent down and kissed her forhead.

"Night Libby. Sweet dreams."

When he was about to close the door he heard a mumbled

"Night Dad, love you."

He smiled inspite of the words. And closed the door quietly

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ok next chapter will be Rory, Jess and Libby go house hunting. And furniture shopping. So review please!


	6. Chapter 6

alirghty i dont own GG, only Libby. Oh and have to use Notepad cuz word was deleted. So yea, not all words will be spelled right. sorry. 

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

I woke with a start, the sun was streaming down into my face. I groanded slightly and sat up looking around. I remeber going to sleep...just not in my bed.

"Jess!" I called out.

He peered his head around the corner.

"Yea, Libb?"

"I'm kinda hungrey. Do mind if u help you make breakfast?" I asked shyly

"Sure, you can always help. Come on." He motioned for me to get out of bed

I crawled out of bed, dressed in my black Clash City Rockers shirt, and some basketball shorts.

"Ha, nice outfit there." Jess laughed.

"Huh." I replied.

"Hey! Thats my line." Jess smirked. He was standing over the oven in a pair of shorts and a Metalica shirt. Flipping pancakes easily, i watched with amazment.

"Jeez, i could never cook even if my life depended on it." I said.

"Don't be such a drama queen, of course you can cook. Its not rocket science." He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Alright Teach. Show me how i do this." I said walking up to him.

"Alright, just make sure you get the spatula under the pancakes so they dont fold and mess up." He said

"Alright, but if i mess it up. Don't get mad." I laughed and took ahold of the spatula.

I managed to flip the pancake perfectly without messing it up or anything.

"See! Its not that hard." He said. Just then Rory walked in and smiled

"What are you two doin? It smells great in here." She came up behind Jess and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Ugh, gag me. You two make me sick! Im going to get dressed!" i called back on my way to my room.

"Mom! Do you know where my Ramones shirt is?" I called from my room.

"Yea, should be in your closet hun." She replied. Browsing around, i found the red shirt and slipped it on. Walking out into the living room, i asked.

"Guys, what are we doing today?" while putting my black chuck taylors on.

"House shopping and Furniture shopping." Jess said.

"Alrighty then, i'll grab the CD's." I came back out with a large case full of CD's

ON THE ROAD

While The Violent Femmes are playing in the backround (song Blister in the Sun)

"I love this song, it reminds me of summer." I said while singing the lyrics softly.

"Yea, good song. Great band." Jess pointed out.

"Yes! We're here!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"This day is going to be really long." Jess mumbled

AFTER THREE HOURS OF FURNITURE SHOPPING

(in the car)

"I cannot believe that it took us three hours so find some furniture!" I said dramaticly

"Yea, Who knew there could be so much of it?" Jess asked amazed

"You two are such whinners, it wasnt that bad." Rory smiled.

"What shopping trip were you in! Ive never wanted to sit down so badly. In my whole enite life." I said

"Well, we got some nice peices. I like the couch, its nice and leather." Rory replied.

"Ok, next stop. House hunting." Libby mutterd

"Oh come on guys! It'll be fun!" Rory said happily.

STARS HOLLOW STREETS

Libby was leaning on Jess for support and Rory was happily walking infront of them.

"I cant go any further, im surprised my feet are still attached to my body." Libby complained.

They came upon a white house, that looked perfect. They all stop, and Libby let out a small gasp. It was perfect in every way. The porch was a wrap around. THe house its self was white with blue shutters. Rory spoke softly

"Guys, this house. Is Perfect." She grabbed Jess' hand and Jess pulled Libby closer to him. This house symbolises the new beginings for a new family.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

mkay so reviews people 


	7. Chapter 7

mkay dont own anything...still

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Tomorrow they would move, into the perfect house. Libby was listening to the Clash while she packed her room.

"Knock, Knock." Jess said from the door.

"Hey, Jess. Whats up?" She asked still bobbing her head to the music.

"Hows the packing coming?" He asked while sitting on her bed.

"Good, almost done packing my books. Four boxes and im almost done." She smiled and kept packing her books.

"You sure have alot of books. You obviously inhereited my love for books." He picked up a book and a smile formed on his mouth.

"What?" She questioned.

"Its just... this is the same book that i stole from your mom. Years ago." He smiled at the worn paper back.

"Yea, Howl. My favorite book, mom gave it to me." She said

"Favorite peom?" He asks, interested.

"A Supermarket In California." She states right away. Still packing the books she has left.

"Good peom, my favorite is America." He states and smirks at his daughter.

"Well, i'll let you pack." She nods and contuines.

THE NEXT DAY

"Libby! The movers are here!" Jess yells.

"Alright! Im coming!" She hurrys out of her old room.

Once the movers are done, Rory and Libby stand in there empty living room.

"Wow, lots of good memories here." Rory states looking at the now empty room.

"Yea, im gonna miss this place." Libby wipes a few tears away from her eyes.

Rory hugs Libby and motions for Jess to come over.

He nods and heads over towards the pair.

"How bout he get in the car and head to the new house?" He suggests

Libby nods and asks for a minute alone in the old apartment. Jess and Rory both nod, and leave hand in hand. She looks around one last time. She whispers barely audibly

"Bye." Runs outside looking for Jess and Rory.

NEW HOUSE

They all lay on the couch.

"Ive never been so tired, in my life." Libby states yawning

"Well moving sort of does that to you." Jess says amused

"Hey, Jess?" Libby asks

"Ive dot a track meet tomorrow, and well it would mean alot to me if you.. You know, went?" She asks hopefully.

"Yea sure? Time and place?"

"4:00, Stars Hollow track." She says.

"Alright, count on me. I'll be there." He replies

"Thanks, Im gonna head off to bed. Long day tomorrow." SHe kisses Rory's cheeck and Jess's

"Night hun." Rory says

RORY AND JESS'S ROOM LATER THAT NIGHT

They are both reading in bed, and Jess looks over at Rory.

"Ror, is Libby... smart? I mean does she get good grades?" He questions

"Yea, shes really smart Jess. Takes after her father." She smiles and puts her book down

She leans over and kisses him softly, Jess depens the kiss. Rolling her over.

"Woah there. Libbys Downstairs." Rory laughs

"Then, we'll be quiet." Jess whispers Kissing her harder.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

NEXT DAY STARS HOLLOW TRACK MEET

Jess, Rory, Luke, and Lorelia are all in the bleachers looking for Libby. She runs over to them smiling.

"Hey guys, Thanks for comin! Im about ready to run the mile." She hugs them all and runs to the starting line.

"Runners on Your marks. Get set. Go!" The gun is shot of. Libby runs ahead of everyone, keeping a good steady pace.

"Come on Lib! Pace your self, youve got this race!" Luke yells. Since the begining, Luke and Libby have always had something in common. Sports. She plays basketball, tennis, and running. Of course Luke is there every game or meet.

On the last 100 meters, She picks up speed. Sprinting as hard as she can, coming in 1st.

"Yea Libby!" Jess cheers, proud of his daughter.

She finishes and goes where her family is. Breathing heavily, but smiling widely.

"Look at you! You did great!" Jess smiles and hugs her.

"Thanks. Ive gotta go give the managers my time, then we can go." She smiles leaves.

"Our kid is really athletic." Jess stats amazed.

"How? Its not like she got it from me. I cant do sports at all." Rory smiles

"I have no idea. Great isnt it? Shes really fast, like her grandpa." Rory smiles at Luke, and he blushes slightly.

"Well, its all about controll and pacing yourself. We work on it together."

MARIANO-GILMORE HOUSE

Jess knocks on Libby's door.

"Can i come in?" He asks

"Sure, just doing some homework." She says

"Great job at the meet. Libby, im very proud of you." Jess says happily

Tears come to his eyes. Hes crying? Jess Mariano NEVER cried, but he decided. Now is as good as any other time.

Libby smiles and hugs him.

"Thanks Dad. Im proud to say your my dad." She states.

He smirks and says his goodnights

"Night Dad, love you."

"Love you to kid."

He closes the door, smiling like an idiot.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

review please 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, everyone for the lack of an update \. This chapter will be long I promise!

XXXX

Jess sat in the apartment over the diner confused and mostly lost. Even though it had been weeks since he found out about Libby, everyday it felt…real. As stupid as it sounded, he was proud of everything she did. Homework, finishing a book, sports events. It all made him swell with pride.

"Hey Dad." Libby said casually opening the apartment door and slinging her bag on the table.

"Hey Lib, how was school?" He questioned.

"Um you mean hell? If so it was okay, not horrible but not great. Mediocre that's the word." She replied pulling a textbook from her backpack.

"Now I really know you're my kid." Jess chuckled while standing up and going to the refrigerator.

"Ha, funny. Can I ask you a question?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"Sure, shoot." Jess glanced at her hastily and went back to cutting the apple.

"Well, uh as you may have already known. Moms going out of town for business on Monday, and seriously dad. I don't want to stay with Grandma and Grandpa, because you know they have their hands full and everything, so I though. Could I stay with you? I mean if it's okay." Libby asked shyly.

"Well, uh sure. If it's okay with Rory, then am down." Jess smiled

"Thanks dad this means a lot to me!" Libby ran over and hugged Jess, happily. She finally returned to her homework after much debate from Jess saying something about kids needing education and "you don't want to be the stupid kid".

XX  
(Monday)

Libby had her bag packed and ready to go, since Rory and Jess hadn't moved in together yet, she was shipped of to Luke's for the week. Staying in Jess' old room above the diner.

"Dad! I'm here." Libby called out

"I'm in the bathroom I'll be out soon!" a muffled voice came from the bathroom door. She just shrugged and sat down on the overstuffed old coach grabbing a book from her bag. Jess came out and sat on the armchair.

"Huh, Hemingway." He commented smirking slightly.

"You have a problem with the books I choose to read?" Libby questioned playfully.

"Nope, just thought you might prefer Ayn Rand." He chuckled

"Come on! She's a political nut, keep up with the program dad." She joked

"Wow, you are seriously the clone of me as a kid. In girl form that is." Libby laughed and set down her book.

"So, uh what do you want to do?" Libby asked

"Well, the new CD store just opened and I thought you might like to go and browse the selection, then we could grab a pizza?" 

"Sure sounds great, ive got to get a new Clash CD. Overplayed the last one." She looked down slightly embarrassed.

"So that still happens huh?" Jess smirked and stood up heading for the door, Libby on his heels.

"Guess so."

XX

(CD store)

Jess stood with his hands in his pockets browsing CD's looking at Libby every now and then. Smirking at how happy she was just to look at the hundreds of new and used CD's. The trip was successful and Libby got her new Clash CD along with, Brand New, and Metallic.

Pete's wasn't crowded on a Monday night so they didn't have a problem finding a table. The talk was of books and music, a classic topic between Jess and Libby. Two pizzas later they left Pete's

"Jeez, I've never seen such a small girl eat so much!" Jess exclaimed sipping on the cup of soda.

"Well, 8 pieces is respectable for you. My 10 were better though." She joked half-heartedly.

"Watch it kid. Ice cream?" Jess warned playfully.

"Yes please, rocky road." She told the stand man.

They paid and gradually started walking back to the diner.

"It's a school night so I need some sleep, if you don't mind." She asked

"Oh yea right school." Jess said half embarrassed

"Night Dad, Love you."

"Love you to Kid." She kissed his cheek and headed towards her room.

XX  
(Tuesday)

Libby's POV

The day was dragging on and I didn't want more than just to get the hell out of hear. I hated school so much; I didn't really have any friends, which made it worse so it was just pure hell everyday.

The last bell finally rung and I was more relieved than ever, picking up my books and leaving the classroom. I bumped into some random kick knocking my books on the ground.

"Oh god, im sorry here let me help you." The mystery boy said.

"Thanks, for the record this rarely happens." What am I saying, god im such a spaz.

"Ha its cool, I'm Josh by the way." He extended a hand and I took it firmly

"Libby, its nice to meet you. Are you new? I haven't seen you around the town." I questioned.

"Yea we just moved from California two weeks ago." Josh replied falling instep with me.

"That's cool, well maybe later I could show you around town so you wont get lost you know?" I'm making the biggest fool of myself. Note to self, stop being such a nerd around people.

"Yea that'd be great. Meet you at the gazebo after school?" He questioned

"Okay see you then." He smiled and half waved walking away.

XX  
(after school)

I was there before josh so I tried to play it cool and act like I did this all the time, which I totally didn't. Sighing I sat on one of the benches waiting for him. About five minutes and he showed up, backpack in tow.

"All right, ready to go?" I asked standing up

"Yea." We walked threw the town and I explained all the store names and crazy people we encountered. The tour ended sadly and we ended up at his front porch.

"So I had a really great time." I said blushing slightly.

"Yea, we should you know do it again sometime. Like something different but still hang out." He looked flustered.

"Yea, well I guess I should go." I whispered stepping closer.

"Oh, yea it's getting late." He replied stepping closer. He leaned in and I leaned in. Then the door flew open, and we jumped apart.

"Josh! Whose your friend?" His mom asked.

"Oh uh, this is Libby she goes to my school." He replied flustered and nervous.

"Very nice to meet you Libby."

"You too, well I'm going go now. See you tomorrow josh." I waved and walked away.

Shaking my head slightly and smiling I jogged home. Or to Luke's actually.

XX  
(Wednesday)

Libby's POV

Entering the school that morning I looked around for Josh. Glancing right and left ever now and then didn't really get me anywhere.

"Hey Libby!" I hear some one call. Turning around I saw Josh jogging up to me.

"Oh, hey Josh." I said as we walked to class together

"So its almost Friday huh?" He asked

"Sure depends on what you call almost." I replied

"Well anyways I was wondering if we could you know maybe catch a movie or something. " He question

"Yea that sounds great, well ive got to get to class now." I replied stopping slightly

"Oh yea right, so I'll meet you at the statue? We could get some ice cream." He offered

Smiling I nodded my head and went into the English room. The whole day I was daydreaming about our date on Friday. Oh no. My mind wondered to my dad. He sure wasn't going to be very happy about this

XX

(That Night)

"You what!" my dad exclaimed

"He asked me out on a date Dad." I said timidly my dad was past yelling now, more like screaming.

"You can't. Your only 14!"

"Dad! You cant do that! I want to go please! I never do anything!" I was quickly getting madder by the second.

"Yes I can, im your Dad as long as I am than your NOT going."

"Why do you have to do this? I hate you!" I screamed at his face

Jess quickly turned pale as Libby ran away slamming her door shut. Blasting the Clash, something that always happens when she's mad.

'She hates me' Jess though, 'I'm a horrible dad'. Sighing he knocked lightly on her door.

"Lib, please let me in." he asked quietly

"No! Go away! I don't want you here!" He could hear her sobs and opened the door anyways. Libby's head was buried in the pillows and you could here her sobbing.

"Lib" Jess trailed off sitting on the edge of he bed. Pulling her into a hug, which surprisingly she didn't refuse. She cried into his shoulder soaking the material. She finally stopped crying.

"I don't hate you." She mumbled

"I know, its okay. I've realized I'm sort of babying you. So okay, you can go on this date." He sighed

"Really? Thanks Dad, I'm sorry I said I hated you." She replied smiling and hugging Jess.

"Yea." He sighed

XX  
(Friday)

The week had quickly gone by and it was Friday afternoon and Libby and Josh were walking home from school.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight?" He questioned

"Yea, pick me up at 6?"

"Yea, see you then." He waved and went inside his house.

Libby's POV

Rushing around my room back at the house, cloths were thrown everywhere. I finally decided on jeans, and a pink collared shirt.

The doorbell rang at 6 on the dot.

I opened it to reveal Josh in khaki pants, a green shirt, and a sweatshirt in tow. His blonde hair slightly damp.

"Hey, you look nice." I commented

"Yea you to." He replied

"Well you should probably meet my dad, just to let you know he gets sort of protective. So you've been warned." I Smile and call my dad into the room

"Dad this is Josh, Josh this is my dad. Jess Mariano." They shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Mariano." Josh said politely

"Right, so be home by 11 alright? No later." Jess said to Libby

"Yea okay dad bye."

"Bye"

Jess shook his head and closed the door.

XX

(The Date)

The movie theatre was packed considering it was a Friday night. They settled on the middle row. Sipping her Dr Pepper as the movie started, Libby glanced at Josh every now and then. The film they had chosen was some horror movie, Libby jumped as the creature jumped out of the bushes. Grabbing the cup holder, she was relieved Josh was there.

She glanced at Josh's hand, which was resting on his knee, not paying attention to the movie much. She wondered what his hand felt like in hers. It was like he read her mind and grasped her hand lightly in his. She smiled at him and continued to watch the movie.

Shivering about half way threw Josh noticed and grabbed his sweatshirt and hand it to her, she took it gratefully and slipped it on her skinny frame.

Somewhere along the near ending Josh's arm was around her and her head was on his shoulder. The movie ended with much displeasure from the two but they moved on the second part of the date. Walking out of theatre, they headed towards Al's Pancake world.

They sat closely together discussing school, books, and music. Their hands entwined the whole time until their food arrived.

The end of the night came to soon for them.

"So I had a really good time." Libby said shyly

"Yea so did i." They stepped closer for the second time.

His lips brushed against her and she pulled him closer hugging him.

"Don't get mugged on your way home." She whispered.

"In Stars hollow? Right I should hide my wallet." He replied laughing slightly.

She kissed him once more.

"See you around Libby." He hugged her tighter letting go and heading towards his house.

"Bye!" she called out after him. He waved and kept walking.

She opened the door and smiled as she walked up the Diner stairs. That was a great first date.

XX

Okay that's it for now. I hope that's enough for you all p. Okay as I finish this up I just realized that R/J moved into together. There's no way im re doing it. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: still don't own anything except Libby

Okay here's a new chapter!

XX

It had been two weeks since Josh and Libby's first date and they had become an official couple. Rory loved Josh, but Jess. He was different.

"He's not good enough." Jess complained one night

"Don't be ridiculous babe, he's a really nice guy." She commented getting in the bed

"Its just I don't trust the male species under the age of 21." Jess scoffed slipping into bed next to Rory.

"Jess, she's getting older and we need to respect that she wants to act a little mature." She commented cuddling closer to Jess.

"Okay, I'll back off." He mumbled kissing Rory.

"That's the spirit." She kissed him back. She turned around and mumbled an incoherent.

"I Love you." She whispered barely audible. Yawning at the end.

"Love you too." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

XX  
(next day)

The phone rang and Libby rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hey, its Josh." Came the other voice

"Oh, hey what's up?" She asked while sitting on the couch.

"Nothing just wondering if you wanted to hang out." He questioned.

"Sure what did you have in mind? You maybe want to come over here and watch movies eat junk food the whole movie night thing." She asked hopeful.

"Yea that sounds great, I'll be there around 7?" He replied

"See you then." 

"Bye"

"later" she replied

XX

Jess was out of town on a book signing and meeting so it was just Rory, Josh, and Libby. Rory actually had an article to write so she wasn't actually present at the movie night; she was just in the house in her office.

The doorbell rang around seven causing Libby to jump slightly.

"Hey." He leaned over and kissed her

"Hey back." She laughed and let him in.

They started off with Moulin Rouge. The movie came to an end and Libby was crying slightly.

"You okay?" Josh asked concerned tightening his grip around her.

"Yea its just so sad to think that they never got to grow old together." She sobbed slightly and clung to Josh's shirt. He smiled sadly and pulled her even closer.

"Shh, its okay im here." She stopped and smiled up at him kissing him. The kisses depend and the movie was forgotten. She reached up and tangled her hand in his blonde hair. She begged for entrance to his mouth, accepting their tongues dueled for a while. She broke the kiss panting leaning he forehead on his.

"Hi." She whispered

"Hi" He replied smiling then capturing her lips again. About and hour later they were both out of breathe.

Her forehead was resting on his again, and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"This is perfect, us I mean." He said.

"Yea it is." She replied

"Josh, I think…. I might love you." She bit her lip

"I think I love you to." But they both knew they did love each other.

Around nine-thirty the final movies ended and josh was forced to go home.

"I'll call you later." He said hugging her,

"Okay." She didn't want to let go.

Kissing her one last time he let go and left.

XX

The sun sprayed my carpet with specks of golden yellow. Yawning I face my wall clock, 1:30. I sigh and stand stretching slightly smiling. My eyes start to adjust to the room around me. I open the door and pad towards our kitchen.

"Dad." I acknowledge his presence nodding slightly. Sitting down at the table. He grunts in reply, obviously upset with me.

"Why are you in a pissy mood?" I question grabbing a coffee mug from the shelf.

"Im not in a bad mood." He mumbles

"Right, okay. I know you don't like Josh, so stop pretending you do." I say

"I never pretended. He's not good enough Libby!" He exclaims

"How would you know? You never make a move to know him, theres no way you could know." I reply.

"I can just tell he's going to leave, and be a jerk." He says

"Like you did, huh? If you really cared you wouldn't of fucking left, so don't patronize the people in my life!" I yell close to tears I run up the steps.

Jess cringes at the sound of a door being slammed echoes threw the house. He mentally kicks him self for being such an ass. Walking up the steps he debates whether or not going into Libby's room is best at this point. He's risking getting a heavy object thrown at his head. Taking a chance, he knocks on the door.

"Libby, open up." He says.

"No." Comes a muffle cracked voice.

"Come on I need to talk to you." He gazes at the floor, the door flys open.

"What!" says an anyoyed red eyed Libby.

"Can I come in." he asks.

"What ever." She replies coldly stepping aside going to her computer.

"I didn't mean to you know, be mean." He conffeses, never been good at talking but he trys.

"Uh huh what ever, is that all?" She asks

"no, will it make you happy if I give Josh a chance. Or are you just going to ignore me the rest of your life, that wont be easy by the way. I sort of live here." He says

"You sarcasm hurts me." She fakes a pained expressed holding her hand over her heart.

"You inherited it I see." He motions between them.

"Yes, that's what happens when you're my father. I tend to turn out sort of like you." She replys clicking away her back facing Jess.

"Okay, I was an ass. Happy? I confess Im a bad dad, and I just rymed." He sighs sitting down rubbing his temples at the growing head ache this conversasion is giving him.

"Your not a bad father." She says getting up and sitting besides him. Loosely throwing an arm around him.

"Your just a little too protective of me. Which isn't bad, but its sort of anyoing." She says

"I know, its just. I don't want you to get hurt." He confesses.

"Yes, I realize that. So I give you full permission to kick his ass if he does hurt me."

"Deal." He replies. She hugs him tightly.

"I love you dad, and I wouldn't change the fact you're my dad." She mumbles into his chest. He smirks.

"Where would I get my good looks?" They laugh and go back downstairs.

XX

Okay not long at all, but ive been busy so I thought I might give you something until I get a better longer chapter. Review please


End file.
